User blog:Mochizou/Plaything
WARNING: MINOR SEXUAL CONTENT It's been three days since the kiss. Three days and my heart still beats fast when I think about it. The tender yet intense touch of his lips, the warmth that came from them. How does he do it? How could he just kiss me like that? I don't understand him... A Love In Spring. '''episode 2. '''Plaything Kieran: Hey. Who's this? Lizzy: 'This is Yazzy. We're in the same math class '''Yazzy: '''Hi '''Kieran: '''Hey '''Yazzy: '''So did you hear? '''Lizzy: '''Hear what? '''Yazzy: '''The VP of the Council's got a new plaything '''Lizzy: '''What do you mean? '''Yazzy: '''Last year, Cameron picked a student to tease, for about six months, he taunted the student with casual sexual advances, flirting, friendliness, confused the poor kid, all just for fun '''Lizzy: '''What happened afterwards? '''Yazzy: '''He just dropped him. He got bored and stopped chasing him. The boy was apparently so upset he transferred out of school the following week. Cameron really did a number on him '''Lizzy: '''That's horrible. How could he do that? '''Yazzy: '''It's what he does. They say he's picked a new kid, some lost puppy that was seen speaking to him the other day ''Kieran's eyes widen and he sits up 'Lizzy: '''I feel sorry for the new kid then. Do you think he knows what he's getting into? '''Yazzy: '''Doubt it. Cameron's probbaly picked him because he's naive and a bit dense. '''Lizzy: '''Hey, Kieran. Do you know who it could be? '''Kieran: '''Huh? NO! I mean no I don't.....Sorry, I've gotta go ''Kieran gets up and walks away '''Kieran: ''(thinking) No, that can't be. Cam's not like that is he? Did he really do that? Would he do it again? To me? Why am I questioning it? I hardly know him. But I like what I do know about him. And that kiss. Was that just for show?'' Kaylin: 'STOP! ''Kieran looks up just before he is about to walk into Kaylin again. He tries to avoid her but ends up walking into the lockers 'Kieran: '''Sorry '''Kaylin: '''It's ok, I just thought I'd stop you before you walked into me again. You're pretty clumsy aren't you? '''Kieran: '''Just a bit '''Kaylin: '''This is how we met last time '''Kieran: '''Yeah. Oh you're on the council with Cam- uh Cameron right? '''Kaylin: '''Sure am. Are you looking for him? '''Kieran: '''I just wanted to ask you something about him? '''Kaylin: '''What do you want to know about Cam? '''Cam: '''Someone call my name? '''Kaylin: '''Yeah, this guy's got some questions about you '''Cam: '''Oh he does? Why not just ask me yourself '''Kieran: '''Well- uh- I- '''Cam: '''How about we go somewhere private, just you and me '''Kieran: '''I- ''Before Kieran can answer, Cam grabs his arm and pulls him towards a nearby empty classroom 'Cam: '''That's better. What questions do you have? '''Kieran: '''Are- Are you gay? '''Cam: '''That's quite a forward question. You don't hold back do you? '''Kieran: '''Sorry, I was- '''Cam: '''I don't like labels. Fitting into a certain category, that's not me. I prefer to be the one who stands on his own. I am my own label. Why are you asking me this? '''Kieran: '''I was just trying to find out more about you '''Cam: '''Is that right? Well then, you tell me, what's your preference? '''Kieran: '''I'm uh straight '''Cam: '''Was that a little bit of hesitation? '''Kieran: '''No '''Cam: '''Have I perhaps caught your attention? I'm impressed '''Kieran: '''I- I don't like you like that '''Cam: '''Oh? Your lips told a different story the other day. You seemed to be enjoying that kiss '''Kieran: '''You caught me by surprise, that's all '''Cam: '''So you didn't like it? Then tell me ''Cam knocks Kieran to the floor and lays on top of him, staring straight into his eyes 'Cam: '''What are you going to do now? You know I'm on top of you. What are you going to do? ''Kieran doesn't move, his face has turned bright red 'Cam: '''I thought as much. Then let's have a bit of fun ''Cam pushes his crotch into Kieran's 'Cam: '''For someone who claims to be straight, you're pretty hard already '''Kieran: '''That's not mine '''Cam: '''Eh? ''Cam realises that it's not Kieran but himself who's hard. He panics and hops off Kieran and slides back across the room 'Kieran: '''What are you doing? '''Cam: '''Eh, I'm not into this right now. I'll catch you later ''Cam doesn't move 'Kieran: '''Are you not... '''Cam: '''I was letting you go first, that way I could see you from behind ''Kieran blushes and quickly walks out of the room '''Cam: ''(thinking) Fuck! What the hell is happening to me? He's supposed to be the one who can't control himself but when I'm around him, I lose all control. He was supposed to be hard. I was gonna tease it a little but instead I got too excited. What am I going to do? How can he be my plaything like this? '' Kieran: ''(thinking) What is he doing? He's messing with me. He's confusing me so much I don't know how to feel. He's kind then he's forward. He won't answer my questions but he pushes himself on me. Am I just his plaything? Does he actually care about me at all? Probably not. '' One month later Kieran: ''(thinking) Cam hasn't done anything since then. It's been almost a month. We still speak but it's friendly chat and nothing else. We've become great friends but is he done with me? Did I not give him what he wanted? It's become harder to talk to him. He's still so friendly and kind and he looks after me. I don't know what his game is. What I do know is that I've fallen for him. Before I wasn't sure, but now I know, I love him. I wish I didn't but I do. I love Cam. '' Kaylin: '''What are you doing? '''Kieran: '''I'm waiting for someone '''Kaylin: '''Not Cam? '''Kieran: '''No! It's a girl in my class '''Kaylin: '''Are you planning to confess? '''Kieran: '''Eww no. I mean Lizzy's cute but she's the devil's spawn. She'd kill me '''Kieran: ''(narrating) This last month has been good for my friendships. My friendship with Lizzy is still going strong and I've now made good friends with Kaylin. I've got to know more popele in my class as well. I'm feeling more at home in this school. '' Kaylin: 'So what's happening with you and Cam? '''Kieran: '''I don't know '''Kaylin: '''You two seem to be good friends now '''Kieran: '''We are. He wants to eat lunch with me today. '''Kaylin: '''He's not been discussing anything else? '''Kieran: '''No '''Kaylin: '''Look, this may seem a little out of the blue but do you want to go on a date with me sometime? '''Kieran: '''Eh? '''Kaylin: '''J-Just as friends! It's about time we got to know each other better '''Kieran: '''S-Sure '''Kaylin: '''Great. After school tomorrow. Don't be late '''Yazzy: '''Where's Kieran? '''Lizzy: '''The bitch is having lunch somewhere else '''Yazzy: '''Who with? '''Lizzy: '''I don't fucking know. He's been hanging out with some guy lately. They've become good friends I think. '''Yazzy: '''I have to tell you something! Apparently, Cameron's dumped his plaything already '''Lizzy: '''Eh? '''Yazzy: '''I heard that he gave up after a week. No one's seen him flirting with anyone anymore. He's just built a friendship with some other guy instead '''Lizzy: '''Friendship?? You don't think that Kieran's his friend do you? '''Yazzy: '''What gives you that idea? '''Lizzy: '''Well, Kieran was obsessed with Cameron for a few days before dropping it and now has a new guy friend. '''Yazzy: '''Maybe? '''Lizzy: '''Nah, Kieran's not cool enough to know someone like Cameron '''Cam: '''You made it! '''Kieran: '''I said I'd be here '''Cam: '''I've always wanted to eat lunch with someone on the roof. I'm so glad I'm here with you '''Kieran: '''Listen- '''Cam: '''I'm so happy we've been building a friendship. This last month has been great. '''Kieran: '''Yeah, I've been enjoying building our friendship too '''Cam: '''I'm sorry about last month. I was messing with you but you're a good guy and I didn't want to do it to you '''Kieran: '''So I was gonna be your plaything? '''Cam: '''Yeah. Sorry '''Kieran: '''It's fine. You're actually a decent guy. Nothing like the flirty persona you put on '''Cam: '''Well, I'm not sure about that. Hey, are you free tomorrow after school. I was thinking we could hang out? '''Kieran: '''Uh well.. '''Cam: '''We can go to the arcade, or the movies. You can always come round mine? And then afterwards we could go to a hot springs. I'd love to go there with you '''Kieran: '''I've got a date '''Cam: '''Oh ''At this point the mood seems to change, Cam's cheesy smile disappears as he looks down. Kieran soon picks up on the change 'Kieran: '''It's uh not anything major. Just a small date between friends '''Cam: '''It's fine. I probably couldn't do it anyway, I'm always busy. '''Kieran: '''Oh ok '''Cam: '''I gotta go. See ya '''Kieran: '''Eh? Ok ''Cam quietly picks up his bag and leaves. Kieran sits there confused about what's just happened '''Kieran: '''Did I say something wrong? '''Cam: ''(thinking) A date. It's just a date. It shouldn't upset me. We're only friends. I stopped treating him as my plaything because things were getting too deep but why are the feelings still there? He's clearly not interested in me like that. I think I'm in love with him. Damn'' Category:Blog posts